Protecting proprietary information and intellectual property such as source code software is very important to organizations involved in software development and management. However, it is important for developers and users to have access to such information that is normally hidden and protected for troubleshooting, etc. Accordingly, it is desirable to display hidden proprietary software code to authorized licensed users. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.